1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for sound generation on a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many readers will recall childhood memories of attaching a baseball card to a bicycle frame using a clothespin to create a flapping “motorcycle” sound as the baseball card is struck by the spokes of the rotating bicycle wheel. While such an approach was inexpensive, the baseball card would soon wear out or become bent so as to fail to produce the desired sound. In addition, if the baseball card became wet, it was no longer able to produce the desired sound.
Since that time, others have attempted various forms of bicycle sound generators. Some are directed to attachment mechanisms that are expensive to manufacture, difficult to install, and may damage the paint finish on the bicycle. For example, one known approach comprises a bicycle sound generator made of stiff plastic. This type of generator includes a flap portion to extend into and engage the spokes of the bicycle and a preformed attachment mechanism with a partially cylindrical interior portion to clip over a rounded bicycle fork. A gap along the length of the cylindrical plastic attachment mechanism allows the sound generator to be snapped onto a round bicycle fork. The drawback of this approach is that the cylindrical-shaped attachment mechanism is only useable with a round bicycle fork. Bicycle forks commonly have an oval cross section fork, which is incompatible with the cylindrical attachment mechanism of the known bicycle sound generator. In addition, the stiff plastic may damage the paint of the bicycle fork when it is snapped into place. Removal of the bicycle sound generator may cause further damage to the paint at the point of attachment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a bicycle sound generator having a simple attachment mechanism, readily adaptable to different cross sectional shapes at the bicycle attachment location and attachment in a manner that will not damage the finish of the bicycle. The present invention provides this, and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.